fire_emblem_civ_vfandomcom-20200213-history
The Kingdom of Archanea
The Kingdom of Archanea is a custom civilization made by Kobaczo. None of these leaders require any DLC. ''Hero-King Marth's Steam Page. '' ''Nyna & Emperor Hardin's Steam Page. '' 'Strategy' 'Nyna' 'Nyna as an Opponent' 'Emperor Hardin' 'Emperor Hardin as an Opponent' 'Hero-King Marth' Keep those City-State alliances up and you’ll end up with an army on par with most conquest-centric mods! Whether you go out of character and make Marth the warmonger or take solace in defending your friends with their own gifts, it would be hard not to win the World Congress by the time the Information Era dawns. …just prepare your coffers for the unit maintenance as well. 'Hero-King Marth as an Opponent' 'Attributes' Start bias: History Archanea Millennia after the collapse of the dragonkin civilization which once dominated the continent, the territory which would become the Kingdom of Archanea was little more than assortment of isolated city-states set among the dragon's ruins. This changed when the thief Adrah stole the Binding Shield from the Fane of Raman and used the funds from selling the five spheres to raise an army of his own. Wielding three stolen weapons which would later become the regalia of his kingdom, within ten years he had conquered the entire region and unified the city-states under his rule, declaring himself king. This was the birth of the holy kingdom of Archanea. The orbless remains of the Binding Shield became the crest of the kingdom, now known as the Fire Emblem. Such was the new nation's power that its foundation became the central point of the calendar of Archanea, with the years counted relative to the kingdom's foundation in year 0. The rise of Archanea finalized the continent's shift into the hands of humanity, many of whom persecuted and abused the manakete survivors of the dragonkin. Five hundred years after its foundation, it was followed by the rise of Medeus and his Dolhr Empire, who engaged Archanea in a war of vengeance which would later be known as the War of Liberation. The Archanea royal family was exterminated save for Princess Artemis, who took refuge in the Altea region. One of the kingdom's dukes, Cartas, had come into possession of the Fire Emblem and rallied a liberation army at the capital along with General Ordwin; their army successfully challenged the forces of Dolhr while Anri, wielder of Falchion, eventually slew Medeus and brought an end to the war. Afterward, Artemis reluctantly married Cartas at the request of the Archanean people, and he became the king. Cartas's younger brother, Marlon, forged the plains north of the country to form the kingdom of Aurelis, a close ally of Archanea. A century of peace followed the end of the War of Liberation, during which numerous new kingdoms were forged primarily by heroes of the War of Liberation, resulting in the modern Seven Kingdoms of which Archanea was a part. Archanea resumed its role as the most powerful kingdom of all. The era of peace was soon broken ninety-nine years later, when Medeus was revived by the Dark Pontifex Gharnef, igniting the War of Shadows. Having coerced Macedon, Gra and Grust into alliance with it, Archanea was again struck by a devastating invasion, and despite its best efforts the kingdom fell. The entire royal family was wiped out save for Princess Nyna, who attempted to flee the palace according to her father's wishes, but was captured as Grust's knights seized it. Dolhr and its allies seized control of almost every corner of the former kingdom, with Grust's Sable Order occupying the palace and guarding the imprisoned Nyna, until its leader Camus spirited her to refuge in Aurelis. Archanea spent three years languishing under Dolhr misrule, finally seeing freedom with the emergence of Altea's Prince Marth. Working with Nyna and Hardin, Marth united his Altean knights with Hardin's to form the Archanean League, and the liberation of Archanea was their second action after victory in Aurelis. In the war's conclusion, the kingdom was returned to Nyna's custody, and on the advice of her attendant Boah she married Hardin to give the kingdom a new king. Although Archanea had been wounded deeply, like almost every other of the Seven Kingdoms, Hardin directed an aggressive restoration effort which succeeded in rebuilding the entire kingdom swiftly, and reconstituted a new army for the land. His era of progress and redevelopment culminated in Hardin restyling Archanea as the "Holy Empire of Archanea", with himself and Nyna as emperor and empress. Despite his actions seemingly setting the world on the path to a lasting peace, within three years Hardin had spiralled into a depression as a result of his loveless marriage to Nyna, and with a final push from Gharnef, he descended into a brutal, conquest-hungry madness and sought to force all of Archanea under his control. He re-hired the disgraced noble Lang to execute a brutal occupation of Grust and tricked Marth into assisting Lang. When Marth caught onto the true nature of the Grust situation and defeated Lang, Hardin declared war on Altea and had it invaded, beginning the War of Heroes between the two former friends. Symbolizing her wish for Hardin's madness to be ended, Nyna secretly had the Fire Emblem delivered to Marth before she was abducted by Gharnef, who sought to use her to resurrect Medeus. After travelling north through Anri's Way on a mission to restore the Fire Emblem, Marth finally returned to recapture Altea before leading an invasion of Archanea. Marth emerged victorious in a duel with Hardin at Millennium Court, taking the Darksphere from him and restoring the Binding Shield. Hardin was released from Gharnef's control in his final moments, regretting being twisted into his misrule. After defeating Medeus for the second and final time, Marth's army rescued Nyna, who in the war's aftermath ceded rule of Archanea to Marth before vanishing. Other rulers followed suit, bringing all of the Seven Kingdoms under Marth's control. Marth united the continent into the Archanean Alliance and ruled from Millennium Court as its "Hero-King". 'Nyna' Nyna is the Princess of the Holy Kingdom of Archanea, the daughter of the late twenty-third king. In the fall of Archanea at the onset of the War of Shadows, she was the sole survivor, reluctantly kept alive by the forces of Dolhr even as her entire family was executed, the result of the efforts of Camus of Grust. After two years of imprisonment in her conquered home, when it became clear that Dolhr was growing tired of her continued existence, Camus led a small band of knights of the Sable Order in spiriting her away to Aurelis, where she entered the protection of its Prince Hardin. It is there that she and Hardin meet Marth, Altea's prince, and under him and the Fire Emblem she entrusts to him, the resistance to Dolhr's tyranny begins and grows, progressing to liberate Archanea and Altea, and to defeat Gra, Grust, Macedon and eventually Dolhr itself. After the war, upon the advice and pressure of Bishop Boah and other Archanean nobles, Nyna marries Hardin despite her lingering feelings for the lost Camus; as such, Hardin is crowned Archanea's 24th king. Hardin soon learns of the absence of love in their marriage, which casts him into a deep depression and, under the influence of Gharnef's Darksphere, twists him into a man of rage and hatred. Nyna hands the Fire Emblem over to Linde, instructing her to give it to Marth, before Hardin hands her over without hesitation to Gharnef, who takes her to be used as one of four noblewoman sacrifices for the revival of Medeus. 'Emperor Hardin' Hardin was the prince of Aurelis and the younger brother of its ailing king, who made a name for himself in the War of Shadows as the leader of a successful guerrilla resistance against the forces of the Dolhr Empire. Fondly known by the people of Aurelis as the "Coyote", he and the small band of Aurelian knights under his command staved off the Macedon occupation of the country and protected the refugee Princess Nyna of Archanea. The two later joined with Marth of Altea to form the Archanean League, and Hardin fought as one of Marth's most trusted allies in their battle to free the land. Following the war's end, Hardin was married to Nyna and became the king of Archanea. Under his guidance, the battered nation experienced a swift recovery, culminating in Hardin restyling the it the Empire of Archanea with himself as its first emperor. However, his own personal issues led to him being consumed by depression and he fell under the influence of Gharnef, who corrupted him into a vicious dictator whose repressive rule soon became known by the people as the "Dark Emperor". In this state he sought to destroy Marth, engaging Altea in an invasion which ultimately turned into a new war, the War of Heroes. 'Hero-King Marth' Hundreds of years had passed since Medeus was slain in Akaneia. Once Medeus is resurrected, he rebuilds his land of Doluna, ready to invade Akaneia once again. After an attack from Doluna, Marth is forced into exile in the island nation of Talys and home of his childhood friend, the princess Shiida. His father, Cornelius, is killed due to a betrayal by his ally Jiol, the King of Gra and Gharnef, an evil Pontifex and a devout follower of Medeus; the sword Falchion is taken by Gharnef, and Marth's elder sister Elice is taken hostage. With the help of the Altean knight Jagen, Shiida, Aurelian commander Hardin, Red Dragon Princess Minerva, and others, Marth embarks on a quest to defeat Medeus, reclaim the kingdom of Altea, and rescue his sister. Marth meets Nyna, the princess of Akaneia — the most prominent kingdom — who gives him her country's national treasure, the Fire Emblem. After Gharnef is defeated by one of Marth's allies, Marth obtains Falchion which he uses to defeat Medeus. Afterwards, he proposes to Shiida. After the defeat of Medeus, Marth spent his days peacefully in Altea. During this time, Shiida becomes his fiancee, and the two are soon to be married. However, Marth is ordered by Hardin to put down a rebellion in Grust, and due to Akaneia maintaining some level control over other countries, Marth is forced to go. Upon arrival, Marth learns of General Lang's abuses when talking to Lorenz, and who dies shortly afterward, after entrusting Yubello and Yumina, a prince and princess of Grust respectively, to Marth. However, Lang takes them, and Marth then is forced to go to Medon, where he meets Linde, a mage of Akaneia, who had been keeping the Fire Emblem safe from harm. Marth eventually opposes Lang, attempting to get Hardin's support in removing the corrupt general, but is surprised that Hardin decides to support Lang and declares Marth a traitor, soon after he learns from Shiida that the United armies of Akaneia, Aurelis, and Gra having conquered Altea and captured Elice in Marth's absence. After freeing Grust, Marth discovers that several gems are needed for the Fire Emblem to regain its true power. Marth retrieves most of the gems. He eventually joins forces with Sheema, a distant relative of his and the Princess of Gra, a kingdom that had fallen to ruin after betraying Altea. After reaching Akaneia Palace, Marth defeats Hardin, obtaining the last gem. The gems are placed on the Fire Emblem, which becomes the Shield of Seals. Afterward, Marth discovers that Hardin was not really evil, but was possessed by the evil priest Gharnef himself through the Darksphere. He then heads to Doluna where Gharnef lurks. After Gharnef is defeated, all that remains is the new reborn Medeus, guarded by Earth Dragons and possessed clerics. The Shield of Seals emits a power that forces the Earth Dragons to retreat, giving Marth's army the opportunity to save the clerics and for Marth to defeat Medeus once and for all with a slash of Falchion. Afterword, Marth chose Shiida as his wife and marries her, is declared Emperor of the entire continent of Akaneia, and spends his time rebuilding Akaneia with her in Pales, the capital of Akaneia. Dawn of Man 'Nyna' Hail to you, Princess Nyna. Your people have come to love you as the White Rose of Archanea, a title fitting for one such as yourself. You endured many hardships to attain such a following, including have your own homeland torn from you. You would've ended your own life, had it not been for the words of General Camus. Instead, you wallowed in your hatred for Dohlr for the time to come, despising General Camus as well. However, a day came where you made your escape thanks to the General, and your courage was known throughout all of Archanea. After coming into the protection of Hardin in Aurelis, you worked tirelessly towards the restoration of your people. Now that peaceful times are once more restored, your people look to you and your courage. They look towards the White Rose for answers, answers on how Archanea will fare from here one out. They see you as their beacon of hope, and leader. Will you be able to rise to your people's expectations? Will you build a civilization to stand the test of time? 'Emperor Hardin' Oh Great Emperor Hardin, the entirety of Archanea trembles before your might. With the power entrusted to you by the Dark Sphere that you have obtained, your mind has but one goal. To cleanse this world of all evils and pitiful fools who rule their lands. It has been made clear to you that all nobles and kings follow the same principles, and their countries and people are left to rot. For these reasons, they must be eliminated. Not just the lords, but also the entire country itself. Afterall, what worth does a broken country in the mud have to one such as yourself? Hardin, Holy Emperor of the Empire of Archanea. The time is now. To fufill your mission, you must set out at once, and cleanse this new world you find yourself in of the filth. Will you be able to stand up to these legendary foes? Will you build a Civilization to stand the test of time? 'Hero-King Marth' Glory to you, eternal Hero King, Marth! Countless are the number of times you have saved the continent Archanea from strife. First in the War of Shadows you reclaimed your homeland of Altea from the Kingdom of Dohlr, and then you went on further to liberate the entire continent itself. You found the blade of light, Falchion, and used it to strike down Medeus, the Shadow Dragon. Leading Altea through a small golden age of sorts, Archanea saw a brief respite and era of peace. Then came the War of Heroes, and your closest friend Hardin betrayed not only you, but the entire contintent. Another bloody broke out, and you were once more driven from your homeland. This however, did not deter you. You made your way through the continent of Archanea once more, and restored the peace that was long saught after. NEWLINENEWLINE Oh great Hero King Marth, with the War of Heroes at its end, the people of Archanea, not just Altea, look to you for guidance. Without any heirs left to the throne, it is only common sense to all of those that you saved for you to lead them. Will you live up to their expectations and take on this great mantle? Will you usher in a new era of peace, or fall into another great war like the past? Will you buil a Civilization to stand the test of time? 'Music' 'Nyna' *Peace - *War - 'Emperor Hardin' *Peace - *War - 'Hero-King Marth' *Peace - *War - 'Mod Support' *Civ IV Traits in Civ V - **Hero-King Marth -Diplomatic, Protective *Fire Emblem Leader Affinities **Nyna - Light **Emperor Hardin - Dark **Hero-King Marth -Light *Fire Emblem True Start Location **All 3 Leaders - Archanea, Archanea/Valentia, Gaint *Kiang's Fire Emblem Religions **All 3 Leaders - Nagaism *Weapon Triangle **Nyna - Armored Lance **Emperor Hardin - Armored Lance **Hero-King Marth - Sword? 'Screenshots' You are not limited to the sample slots used in the below gallery; feel free to add more pics as necessary. ' HeroKingMarthSetUp.jpg|Hero-King Marth and the "Set-Up Game" screen. HeroKingMarthDOM.jpg|Hero-King Marth's Dawn of Man image. (EUI enhanced) HeroKingMarthScene.jpg|Hero-King Marth's Leader Scene. NynaSetUp.jpg|Nyna and the "Set-Up Game" screen. NynaScene.jpg|Nyna's Leader Scene. EmpHardinSetUp.jpg|Emperor Hardin on the "Set-Up Game" screen. EmpHardinScene.jpg|Emperor Hardin's Leader Scene. ' 'Trivia' Fun tidbits about the civs 'Credits' 'Nyna & Emperor Hardin' *Kobazco - Author *Mathetes - teaching/assisting in writing of lua. *Kiang - Lua. 'Hero-King Marth' *Kobaco - Author *TheMH06 - Base Archanean Leauge lua. *Lord of Admirals - unit flags for E&D. *Kiang - Wind Mage for the model. *Chrisy15 - Lua. Category:Archanea Category:Civs by Kobazco Category:Civs that favor Domination Category:Civs that favor Culture